A Fresh Start
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: Prompt 31 for OQ Prompt Party. Henry decides to throw the author's rules over board and rewrites his mom's happy ending. /OQ


Here we go again! Thanks to my lovely, lovely beta the amazing waterbaby, Shay and TreNesha! You guys are amazing!

* * *

 **A Fresh Start**

 **31 Henry decides to throw the author's rules over board and rewrites his mom's happy ending.**

On the day they bury him it's cold, raining. They're standing there clad in charcoal black, holding umbrellas, roses, and arrows. There is no sound, no mumbling as one after another they walk toward the coffin to pay their last respects to their friend. Leader. Father. Lover. Soulmate.

She's only cried a single tear, that's all she allowed herself while staring at the wooden coffin, which bears his lifeless body. But Regina isn't registering it, not really. Instead, her gloved hand clenches the arrow as her mind plays the moment over and over when his soul turned around and looked at her one last time before it vanished. Before it was erased from existence. Unfair. It's all so unfair. It's a nightmare she cannot wake up from, and Regina wishes more than anything he wouldn't have tried to protect her. Then he'd be still here… and Roland wouldn't have to bury his father at the soft age of four. He deserves so much better. They deserve so much better.

A hand on her shoulder brings her back to reality. It's Zelena, tight expression on her face as her head nods over to the coffin. All eyes are on her, waiting for her turn to put down the arrow with the rose so they can start making their way over to the small wake at Granny's.

She catches Roland looking over at her, tear streaked face and red puffy eyes, but Tuck lifts him up, shielding his face from her gaze. He must hate her. His father is dead because of her… All because of her… and she wishes so much she could turn back time to shove him away, to save his life. Sadly, there is no benefit in turning back time though. They've been there. They've done that.

Even though she tries not to, her eyes wander over to Emma and the damn pirate who stand on the left far edge of the funeral crowd, arm in arm. The blonde is trying to keep her expression blank but she can't keep the hint of a smile off her face while she snuggles into the pirate's shoulder. Regina has never loathed them more.

It's unfair to think that way. Deep down she knows this, but honestly, how can she overlook everything that has happened in the past few years? First Henry, then Pan's curse, Marian, Zelena, Camelot, the Underworld, now this. All because of Emma Swan.

"They're waiting for you," Zelena mumbles and she knows, knows they want to leave because the weight of what happened is just too depressing. She doesn't want her damn sister to talk to her either. Zelena carries as much blame as Emma in this case. If it weren't for the baby - named Robyn of all possible damn names - Regina wouldn't even look at her.

Angrily, Regina shakes her sister's hand off and steps forward in order to put the arrow down next to the others. Tears fill her eyes as she lets every good moment replay before she whispers her goodbyes and steps aside… to just stop in her tracks when the arrow she just put onto the coffin starts waggling and falls down into the grass. Regina gapes at it with her mouth hanging slightly open. She looks around but it seems people are already walking off, not paying attention anymore and all lost in their own minds. Zelena is busy with the baby, Tuck is comforting Roland and… she can't be the only one who's seen it.

Quickly, Regina bends down and picks the arrow up, placing just where she left it moments ago. She's watching intently but this time, nothing happens. Perhaps it was the wind… because the smallest spark of hope that it wasn't, that it was something completely different would shatter her heart into even more pieces.

So Regina tries. She really tries hard to forget about it, about him, but it's little things, small tiny moments she can't ignore because it's just too easy to call them a coincidence. The book, the feather, the song that came playing on the radio one stormy night that she was sitting in the living room and then, last but not least, him. Robin Locksley, the wish realm version of her soulmate. Dark, rough around the edges… and so much more matching her darker half than her.

So when the Queen is gone, sent off to her happy ending by Henry, after weeks of tears and shattered hopes, Regina finally makes a decision. She's twisting the ring on her finger nervously as she says the following words, determined but not looking up.

"I'm going to go look for Robin."

Snow, whose face has just been all smiley and happy for the Queen moments ago turns into a pitiful expression. "Regina… he's dead."

It hurts to hear her friend say this and it hurts even more when Emma sighs and rolls her eyes. Henry is the only one who is watching her intently, not saying anything.

"Regina, don't be ridiculous. You can't bring back the dead. I think the Queen will be happy with this other version of him and you should be happy for her. The last time you tried to get your dead love back it ended in a disaster, and I think we've all had disaster enough in the past few weeks. We should all go home." The blonde puts her hand onto her head and looks over to Henry. "Come on, kid."

"How can you say that when we all went to the Underworld just to get back your one handed wonder?!" It's a valid question for Regina to ask because how can it be okay for her to put everyone's lives at risk by a trip to the Underworld while she doesn't even get a stamp of approval for her quest?!

Emma sighs and Regina could swear she's trying not to roll her eyes at the Mayor right now. "I had to get Hook back because him turning into the Dark One was all my fault. I put my family's life at risk… mom's, dad's, even my own son's. I put everything at risk to get him back because there was a _chance_. Please don't get me wrong but Robin, he isn't… his soul got erased from existence. He can't be in heaven or in hell because everything that was him is… it's gone, Regina. I know how you feel, I know, because when I had to leave Killian in the Underworld I thought he was dead to me. Without Zeus's generosity… Regina if you try to bring him back and fail it'll hurt even more than just accepting that he's gone. Trust me, I know."

"Regina, I think Emma is right," Snow chimes in, "Maybe we can finally let things calm down a little here… every one of us has had a rough time, you know?" Snow gets up to squeeze her hand before she walks over to Emma who is waiting at the door for her.

"You coming, kid?"

Henry shakes his head. "I'll stay with mom tonight."

Emma just shrugs, mumbling an annoyed 'okay' before she leaves with her mother who throws a last worried look at Regina, whose eyes are brimming with tears, before they close the door behind them.

It's quiet inside the diner now, neither son or mother saying anything at all. She's trying not to cry, not in front of her baby boy who she knows is staring at her, twirling his author's pen between his fingers. "I think they're wrong, you know?"

Her eyes shoot up and for the first time she can see how angry Henry's face looks. "Henry…"

"No, they're wrong and being unfair! I think you should go look for him. That's why I'm going to help you. Are you ready, mom?"

"Ready for what?" Regina asks quietly but deep down she knows. It's something she's wished for but she couldn't because it's unethical. "Henry, if you think I'll let you abuse your powers as author in order to help me find Robin…"

"I'll be doing exactly that." Henry looks determined, grabs his book and pen and opens up a new page which he titles with thick dark letters: _23 - Operation Mongoose II - Regina finally finds her Happy Ending._ Smiling he gets up, hugs his completely baffled mother goodbye before he sits back down to write the first sentence.

"It's something I should have done a long time ago... I love you, Mom!" Henry watches how his mother vanishes before his eyes, a tearful smile on her face. He can't believe how selfish his family seems when it comes to Regina. She's been through too much in her life, and she deserves someone to help her. If that someone is him and if he has to break a few rules to get there, he is fine with it. Finding Robin won't be easy; Henry knows that. It's worth a try though… because his mom isn't the only one who saw that arrow fall off the coffin.

Xxxxx

Regina is tired, more than exhausted. She's lost track of time on her quest to find Robin's soul. Her journey has carried her from Asgard to Atlantis, from Walhalla to Heaven and back. She's tried to get as much knowledge about souls and soulmates as she can, has travelled in time, has located the most powerful sorcerers, performed the most powerful spells… all to get one disappointment after another. At the beginning of her journey, she was full of hope but it has dwindled after every setback, leaving her more and more broken. Perhaps Emma was right. Maybe she should have just let it go. Every time she was close to giving up though, there's been a sign, a little light, a little bit of luck she can't label a coincidence. This is how she finds herself here, at the entrance gates of Olymp, waiting for Hermes to bring her to Zeus.

The former Great and Terrible Evil Queen has never been much impressed by the Gods, but Olyph with its towers made of gold and clouds looks impressive indeed. It's nothing like in the movies Henry used to watch as a kid and the Gods she encounters are nowhere near as friendly. Hospitality is not what she's here for though. She's here to get information about Robin. Zeus is Hades' brother so he should know about the power of the Olympian crystal.

The Father of all Gods meets her just like she expected in his throne room, looking down on her. She doesn't bow down, she's the Queen after all and she won't let anyone intimidate her, not even him. Not when his brother is responsible for killing her soulmate and bringing back the damned pirate.

"I've been expecting you, Regina Mills. You've come a long way." Zeus is looking her up and down, a hint of desire in his eyes, which makes her roll her eyes. She's heard about the God and his sexual escapades and she definitely won't become another trophy of his.

"If you've been expecting me then you know why I'm here."

Zeus is a God, he's bored, likes to play games so Regina knows he will expect something for giving her the information she wants. She doesn't like to be played with though, doesn't like how he talks and talks in riddles, how he invites her to dine with him in his chambers, gives her a nymph to bath and dress her in a new gown and least of all how later on he keeps undressing her with her eyes. He reminds her a little of Leopold, a thought she tries to keep away from getting too close to her so she won't vomit right on the spot. It is only when they are finally finished and sipping the last of their nectar that Zeus leans back in his cushioned chair and makes a move.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Regina. Strong… feisty…"

"I think I should go." Trying to hold her anger at bay, Regina puts the napkin next to her plate and wants to get up, finds herself glued to the chair however.

"I don't think so. You want something… and I can give it to you. I just need to know how much you're prepared to give to get your Robin back."

Regina doesn't think when she presses out an angry "Everything!" because the way Zeus looks at her makes her feel more than sick. He feels pleased with her answer though as he raises and steps around the table. She's panicking, tries to get up but she's glued to the chair and her magic isn't working. Her heart beat increases when she feels his hand going through her now almost shoulder long hair, one finger caressing her neck and making its way further down her shoulder.

Regina doesn't expect the bright flash of energy that suddenly erupts from her body to catapult him backward, to send him flying across the room. Neither does she expect him to laugh at his charred hand, which smells of burning flesh and is slowly restabilizing itself. What the hell is happening? Where did the burst of energy come from? It wasn't her; her magic isn't working up here, neither light nor dark.

"Alright, alright. She's yours." Zeus waves his hand, finally allowing her to move off the chair. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Queen Regina. May our paths cross again."

"I really hope not," is the last thing she says before she's engulfed in a cloud of white smoke and transported away from Olymp.

When her eyes open, she finds herself in the forest. It's cold down here, the ground a little wet and she can feel a familiar terror creep up her back. She's been here before… she knows she's been here before but she can't put her finger on it. At least this time her magic seems to be working so she is quick to poof herself into a more comfortable and much warmer outfit than the one Zeus put her into. Looking around, Regina has no idea where to go.

 _Left_. What? Her head turns over to the left and suddenly she can feel a pull toward the left so she starts walking. It's an odd sense of deja vu the moment she stumbles over a white pebble path. Following her intuition, she goes right. Something is pulling her, Regina doesn't know what but her stomach feels like its hosting butterflies, and the familiarity of this scene is driving her crazy. She's seen the bushes before, has seen the pebble path and the bench to her left. Yes, Regina has walked down this way before in a dream, only that at one point…

"Regina!"

The former Queen stops dead in her tracks because she can't believe this is happening again. It can't be real, it can't be true… but the moment she can see him running toward her, clad in his usual dark brown jeans and green jacket, a happy smile on his face her feet start walking again, then running, until they crash into each other, holding onto one another for dear life.

He smells the same, he feels the same… it must be a dream, a cruel dream because in mere moments she will wake up somewhere else and be alone again. Perhaps this is Zeus's revenge on her for refusing his advances. But nothing happens. Robin holds her tight, presses kisses into her hair and temple and cheek and is hugging her so tight he's squeezing her last breath out of her.

She keeps her eyes closed, doesn't dare to look because it feels more real this way… and it might hurt less when he vanishes again.

"Regina… my love…" Robin's voice is throaty, teary and he wants to loosen up the embrace but Regina is holding onto him for dear life, tears dripping out from under her closed eyelids. "Regina, it's me. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm real."

She finally dares to open her eyes and sees him. His beard is a bit more scruffy, hair a tiny bit darker, but his eyes are the same shade of blue. Her hand reaches up to cup his cheek and she can't believe he's here, he's alive, he's real.

"How is this possible?" she whispers, not daring to blink.

"It was all you, my love. All you. My soul, it's tied to yours, so Hades' crystal couldn't erase it from existence. And it has another power, too, one that Zeus told me about when I found myself in Olymp. The moment Zelena killed him the fragments of my soul that are tied to yours got restored. Zeus told me that he couldn't send me back to you like he did with Hook, but he could give me a place here. Because I died for you Regina by the hand of a God and the Olympian crystal, it… it kind of made me one in return."

"So you're a… God?" Regina can't stop looking at him, can't stop staring.

"The new God of the Underworld, yes."

A laugh bubbles up inside of her and this time she rises up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The moment their lips meet, it's like coming home. It feels exactly like it always should have and now she's sure she found him. He's here, he's alive and he's real. She found him. After so many months and so many disappointments, she finally found him.

"I found you."

"I never doubted you would," he smiles, kissing her once again. "Would you like a tour of our kingdom, my love?"

"I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you,"

Xxxxx

Henry smiles as he writes down the last sentence on - ironically - page 23. His mother found Robin… and she finally got the happy ending she always deserved.


End file.
